


Лисичка

by Darthie_M



Category: Volshebnaya Strana | Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov, Миры Изумрудного Города | All about Emerald City
Genre: F/M, Gen, view from a different angle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthie_M/pseuds/Darthie_M
Summary: У всех свои представления о нормальном ходе вещей.





	Лисичка

Большой рыжий лис, устроившийся на пригорке напротив, был незнаком Элли, но почему-то она была твердо уверена, что это король Тонконюх XVI. Он был точно таким, как рассказывала сестра, только очень грустным. И смотрел укоризненно.  
— Я так надеялся, что в этот раз ты, наконец, приведешь своих детенышей поиграть с моими внуками. Они так ждали! Но ты все время приходишь одна.  
— Но у меня еще нет никаких детенышей, ваше лисичество, — возразила Элли. — Я даже еще не замужем.  
— Странно, — пробормотал лис. — Куда смотрит твой Фред? Я был уверен, что он не позволит тебе пропадать в одиночестве, как только ты вырастешь.  
Кузен Фред нравился Элли, но, видимо, как-то не так, как жених невесте. Во всяком случае, разговора о свадьбе меж ними не было. Но как объяснить это лису?  
— Нам еще рано об этом думать, — сказала она, наконец. — Ведь детям нужен дом. Фред много работает, но своего дома у него пока нет.  
— Верно, — согласился лис. — Дом детям нужен. Хорошую нору за полдня не выкопаешь. Пусть Фред хорошо работает передними и задними лапами, а главное, пусть не забудет устроить второй выход — без этого нельзя.  
Элли представила себе Фреда, работавшего на заводе инженером, копающим изо всех сил передними и задними лапами, хихикнула и слегка смутилась.  
— Это еще не все. Потом нужно получить родительское благословение, сшить белое платье, сыграть свадьбу...  
— Как у вас, у людей, все сложно, — протянул лис.  
— Но и у вас тоже непросто, — возразила Элли. — Я могу выйти замуж за кого угодно, и не имеет значения, рыжий он или темноволосый. У вас же король из рыжего племени может жениться только на черно-бурой лисе. А вдруг ему понравится рыжая?  
— Что значит "вдруг"? — возмутился хвостатый король. — Это старинный обычай, способствующий миру в лисьем королевстве. У королей, знаешь ли, есть обязанности. А ты хоть и фея, но не королева. У нас ведь тоже все остальные лисы, кроме королей, свободны в выборе супруга. К тому же моей избраннице не надо было шить белое платье, чтобы стать моей женой.

***

Элли откинула одеяло и села в постели. Ей было немного грустно — теперь она могла бывать в Волшебной стране только в снах. Зато эти сны она видела очень часто, и они были такими реальными...  
Она все расскажет Фреду, когда они встретятся на Рождество. Наверное, ей теперь будет сложно думать о нем просто как о кузене. А что, если он в самом деле неравнодушен к ней и ждет только знака?  
Забавно — у нее волосы светлые, чуть рыжеватые, а Фред брюнет. Если они поженятся, то будут совсем как лисьи правители — она из рыжего племени, а он из черно-бурого.  
— Это старинный обычай! — шепнула она своему отражению в зеркале. — Почувствуй себя королевой!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс «Это старинный обычай» в фандоме Изумрудного города.


End file.
